The present invention concerns an improvement in electric switches or commutators actuated by bimetals for one or several temperatures of response.
Electric commutators or switches actuated by bimetals for one or several temperatures of response are well known in the prior art. These devices comprise one or several bimetallic disks selected so as to operate at different temperatures, said bimetallic disks actuating elements for transferring disk movement to movable contacts so as to effect switching operations for apparatus controlled by the said device. Conventional switch devices of this sort are less compact then would be desired and have configurations such that they are not easily shipped and are not easily accommodated on apparatus whose temperatures are to be monitored.